fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel & Simon vs. Fukuro is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel, Dark Mage Simon, and Death's Head Caucus Dark Mage Fukuro. Prologue Lucy's group, composed of herself, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Simon and Shô, walk around the tower looking for Natsu Dragneel when mouths suddenly appear on the walls. Jellal Fernandes' voice can be heard all throughout the tower through those mouths. He states that all the pieces on both sides have been placed and it's time to begin the Heaven's Game. Jellal adds that if he succeeds in using Erza as a sacrifice to resurrect "Zeref", he wins. If they could prevent him from succeeding, then they win. To make the game more interesting, he has added three players that they must reach and get past to be able to find Jellal. In addition, he says that the Magic Council might fire Etherion at the tower, annihilating everything. If that happens, then it's game over for everyone. When Jellal bids farewell, Shô suddenly traps Erza in one of his cards and runs off, claiming that he'll kill Jellal himself and Simon goes after him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 5-10 After Natsu wins his fight, he says that if he beats up Jellal the fight will be over and that he is up for that. Wally states that all they ever wanted was true freedom, and Natsu tells him that he doesn't know what kind of freedom he is looking for, but the freedom Fairy Tail has is pretty awesome. Natsu tells Happy that there are always ways to cheat in a game and so they fly out the window and Natsu tells Happy to skip straight to the final level.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 11-12 Battle On their way up, Natsu sees a sparkle from far away and says that something is coming. Fukuro gets close quickly and attacks Natsu with his rockets. Natsu gets shot into the Tower of Heaven where Simon finds him and asks him if he is alright. Fukuro says that he will not allow the rules to be broken and introduces himself as the Warrior of Justice, Fukuro. Natsu and Happy are surprised to see a bird talking about justice. Simon tells them that he is on their side and that they shouldn't fight this guy. Simon uses Dark Moment and tells Natsu and Happy to run away now. Fukuro passes by Simon, says that the Owl of Justice can see through the darkness, and attacks him with Justice Ho Ho Hou. Simon is sent flying, when he lands, he says that Fukuro is strong and that he must be from the Assassin's Guild Death's Head Caucus. Simon says that it is a Dark Guild that doesn't do honest work and that specializes in assassination requests. Simon states that the top is a team of three known as Trinity Raven and that he shouldn't try to fight them. Fukuro tells Natsu that his infamy has reached the ears of his guild and that it is time for the Warrior of Justice to strike down evil. Natsu covers his fists in flames and responds that guilds are places that are filled with dreams and aspirations, not places to do dirty work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 13-20 Simon tells Salamander to stop, and that he can't mess with that guild. Natsu says that it pisses him off that a job like that exists and that people actually give them work, but most of all it pisses him off that they dare to call themselves a guild and because he doesn't like Fukuro, he is going to beat him up. Fukuro tells Natsu that there are some evils that cannot be allowed to live in this world and begins to charge his jet packs. He tells Natsu that he one of those evils and that it is his time to die. Fukuro uses Jet Ho Ho Hou to rush at Natsu and punch him. Natsu tells Fukuro that if it's fire he is talking about, he will not lose. Natsu throws Fukuro by his arm, but Fukuro turns around, grabs Natsu's leg, flies high above the ground, and throws Natsu onto the floor. Fukuro tells Natsu that he is a tough one and that this job might be worthwhile for once. Simon says that Trinity Raven is beyond what the rumors say and then says that there are two more Mages like this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 2-6 Fukuro kicks Natsu, Natsu defends with his arm and uses Fire Dragon's Claw to send Fukuro flying. Happy says that Fukuro is not normal if he is able to match Natsu in a fight. Fukuro tells Natsu that it is about time to bring down the hammer of justice upon him and uses Missile Ho Ho Hou. The missiles head towards Natsu, he dodges them, they turn around, he dodges them again, the third time, hands come out of the missiles and grab Natsu. Fukuro uses Around the World, and Simon says that Fukuro's techniques are crazy but fearsome. As Natsu gets motion sick, Fukuro says that he is well aware of Salamander's weakness and that now that his prey is weak, he can move for the kill. The missiles drop Natsu, Fukuro rushes towards him and uses Capture to eat Natsu. Fukuro explains that he can digest the Magic of those he has eaten, Happy flies towards Fukuro telling him to give Natsu back, Fukuro turns around and uses Fire Ho Ho Hou. Simon asks if he can actually take the Magic of those he eats for himself and then says that this is the level of an Assassin's Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 10-19 Aftermath Gray arrives at the scene and takes over the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 4-6 References Navigation Category:Fights